L'esperienza sovietica
Pasta apparsa sul diocanale, ecco l'originale: Forse tu non hai capito il senso dell'Esperienza Sovietica. L'URSS ha DIMOSTRATO nella REALTA' DEI FATTI che costruire una società NON BASATA SULLO SFRUTTAMENTO (o, quantomeno, dove lo sfruttamento del lavoro dipendente era IMMENSAMENTE MINORE che non in Occidente) ERA POSSIBILE e lo ha fatto avendo i TRE QUARTI DEL MONDO permanentemente in armi contro di lei e pronti a scatenarle contro ogni complotto, ogni trappola, ogni schema, ricorrendo ai sotterfugi più sporchi, manipolando marionette che andavano dagli ex-nazisti ai dittatori sudamericani, ai fanatici islamisti, ai cascami del fascismo europeo (Salazar, Franco, Colonnelli greci, generali turchi), fino ai finanzieri ebrei della City e di Wall Street e tutte le mafie e le massonerie del mondo. Forse non sai che NONOSTANTE TUTTO QUESTO l'URSS ha garantito un'esistenza dignitosa a tutti i suoi cittadini fino alle disgraziate 'riforme' di quel coglione allucinato di Gorbaciof, visto che il PIL e il livello di vita dei cittadini hanno continuato a crescere attraverso tutto il periodo Brezhneviano (a torto considerato "di stagnazione", a causa dell'insincera propaganda borghese) e fino alla fine degli anni '80. L'URSS ha avuto due nemici mortali: gli alfieri del liberismo capitalista asserviti alla CIA, alla NATO e al Mossad (nemici esterni chiari e identificabili) e gli intellettualoidi para-borghesi post-sessantottini berlingueriani (in Italia), individualisti finto-radicali, anarcoidi imbevuti di popperismo e di cazzate della Scuola di Francoforte, questi ovviamente da mandare in Siberia, fucilare senza processo, sciogliere nell'acido e nel napalm... Traduzione in inglese: Maybe you didn't get what the Soviet Experience meant. URSS has PROVEN in HARD REALITY that building an EXPLOITATION FREE society (or, at the very least, one where exploitation was FAR LESS than in the West) WAS POSSIBLE and it did so having ALMOST THE WHOLE REST OF THE WORLD permanently at war against her, ready to turn every plot, every scheme against her, resorting to the lowest of tricks, manipulating puppets like ex-nazi south American dictators, Islam fanatics, the remains of European fascism (Salazar, Franco, Greek colonels, Turk generals) up to the Jew bankers of the City and Wall Street and every syndicate and masonry of the world. Maybe you don't know that DESPITE ALL THIS URSS granted a dignified existence to all its citizens til the tragic "reforms" of that bollock of Gorbaciof, since the GDP and the general life quality have kept rising through all the Brezhnevian stage (wrongly considered "moot" because of unsincere bourgeois propaganda) and until the late '80s. URSS had two mortal enemies: the knights of capitalist liberism bow to CIA, NATO and Mossad (clear and identifiable foreign enemies) and pseudo intellectual bourgeois scum like the '60s movement, fake radical individualists, anarchists full of popperian and Frankfurt school bullshit that should clearly be sent in Siberia, shot without process, melted in acid and napalm... Questa invece è la risposta, apparsa un po' di tempo dopo: Bisogna dire che veramente vivi in un mondo magico, eh. L'URSS si voleva difendere, certo certo. Il sistema non sfruttava, certo certo. Forse dovresti smettere di guardare la cosa da wikipedia e/o da qualche studioso generico d'università, e metterti nei panni del Giggino O'Puggile di russia (che chiameremo Gigijo O'Pugilowskjii), il quale con grande probabilità SE NE BATTEVA I COGLIONI del fatto che IN LINEA TEORICA il suo sistema gli avrebbe concesso prosperità e dignità, e sticazzi, se nel momento concreto gli arrivano minacce, polizia segreta, povertà, miseria varia e mancanza di quei beni occidentali e di quel benessere che avrebbe potuto avere a un tiro di schioppo, in un civile e seducente occidente. Tu, e tutti gli altri pseudosocialisti dei miei coglioni, mi state sul cazzo perché credete che IN TEORIA il vostro sistema sia perfetto (e magari lo è), ma ignorate quanto la gente comune odiasse questo sistema, sempre e comunque pensato da qualche elite "dall'alto"; inoltre, nove a dieci vivete sputando merda su cose che solo il liberismo ed il benessere occidentale vi hanno fornito, non ultima l'internet con cui sparate sentenze e cazzate, o gli smartphones con cui cercate loli nude prima di dormire. Comodo eh. Tornatevene ai tempi, vivete in un sistema che decide PER VOI quanto, cosa e DOVE spendere i VOSTRI proventi, perché ne danno una parte a chi non fa un cazzo tutto il giorno, e ne riparliamo. Ma già, voi nove a dieci non vi siete guadagnati un euro bucato nella vita, vivendo probabilmente di rendita o di parassitismo statale, PRETENDENDO che qualcuno vi mantenga in tutte le vostre funzioni. Pezzenti. Intendo dire: l'esistenza di una gigantesca massa di Lumpenproletariat, che sicuramente costituisce la maggior parte del popolo/elettorato, inficia a prescindere l'idea; proprio perché non hanno la capacità di gestire il potere decisionale, e partendo dal fatto che non sia umano/etico imporre dall'alto delle decisioni, anche politicamente il "liberismo" è la miglior cosa. Lasci cioè che queste persone si regolino come credono: se vogliono mangiare, devono lavorare, e sodo. Se vogliono dei lussi, pure. Altrimenti si arrangino. Meglio un'autodeterminazione (pur negativa) che comprenda la POSSIBILITA' di arricchisri e avere lussi, piuttosto che un obbligo dall'alto che dà la GARANZIA di non averli. Quanto alla questione del libero mercato, la vedo nella stessa ottica: in ogni paese, chi ha voglia di fare, di lavorare, di creare può farlo. Se di contro uno non può, o non vuole, cazzi suoi. Ovviamente sono concreto, e so benissimo che spesso i ricchi diventano più ricchi in quanto figli di ricchi, e che su 10 capitalisti "potenti", 8 sono ereditari di imperi finanziari a loro precedenti; cioè so bene che "il sogno americano" alla zio paperone è difficile o impossibile. Ma in linea puramente TEORICA, visto che qui di teoria si parla, è meglio la possibilità di autodeterminarsi, ripeto, anche a costo di rovinarsi con le mani proprie, piuttosto che la garanzia di non poter avere (o di vedersi sottratto) qualcosa, per decisione dall'alto. Sulla questione dei servizi sociali siamo parzialmente d'accordo: è evidente che una formula statale ci voglia, ma è anche evidente QUALE formula statale. In diversi stati del sudamerica, per esempio, si hanno sistemi sociali teoricamente efficentissimi e gratuiti, ma nella pratica le masse (di nuovo) scelgono i servizi privati a pagamento. Perché? Perché sono migliori. E allora cosa vuoi fare, vuoi uccidere fisicamente l'imprenditore ospedaliero perché solo lo stato può avere ospedali? Anche se di scarsa qualità? Allora crei di fatto una dittatura che impone il servizio pubblico (scarso) a danno delle masse (che altresì avrebbero un servizio privato buono). Io la vedo così. Categoria:Paste